


Bathroom Meet Up

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Cheating, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Jared Hale is Derek's Dad, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a cock slut, but he isn't dating either Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on Tumblr wanted: Hey I was thinking Cora's best friend Stiles who likes staying at her house to secretly fuck her dad and brother, but Derek doesn't know he's also messing with his Dad.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jared Hale
Series: Requests [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 472





	Bathroom Meet Up

Stiles laughed as Cora took off after her older sister, the two disappearing into the forest surrounding the Hale house. He waved his best friend off as she did her best to catch Laura. Stiles happy smile slipped off his face and a cocky smirk replaced it, he looked over his shoulder and winked before he entered the house and stepped into the bathroom. 

“I thought she would never leave, hey there big guy.” Stiles purred as he hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Derek’s jeans. Derek ground their hips together with his cocky smirk on his lips before he laughed when Stiles pushed him down onto the edge of the tub. 

“You’re so impatient,” Derek mused as Stiles sunk to his knees, long fingers working the front of his best friend’s big brother’s jeans open. 

“I can’t help it, I’ve been aching to have your cock in my mouth all day.” Stiles licked his lip as he tugged Derek’s erection out of his jeans. Derek grunted as he grabbed onto the edge of the tub as Stiles ducked his head down, swallowing Derek down to the root. 

“Fuck,” Derek panted as he lifted his hips just a bit before Stiles pushed them back down and began to bob his head up and down. Stiles sucked hard while twisting his tongue around the hard shaft as his eyes flicked up to look at the older teen. Stiles pulled off enough just enough to suckle at the head of Derek’s cock, knowing how much it drove Derek crazy. 

“Shit Stiles,” Derek moaned out as Stiles closed his eyes and took Derek back down to the root again. Derek jerked his hips up and moaned as Stiles allowed him to fuck his mouth. 

Stiles fluttered his eyelashes as he sucked hard, encouragingly twisting his tongue. Derek covered his mouth with his hand as his body shook as he came. Stiles swallowed the older teen’s release and lapped at the softening length before pulling off of Derek’s cock with a wet pop. 

“Think you can keep your sisters busy until I take of this?” Stiles asked as he rubbed at the front of his bulging jeans and Derek nodded as he hastily fixed himself. 

“Thanks, Der,” Stiles smacked Derek’ ass with a wink and the blush on the older teen-only increased. 

Stiles waited a few moments after Derek left before the door swung open again and Jared Hale stepped in with a knowing smirk. 

“My son left you high and dry again?” Jared sounded amused as he began to undo his jeans as Stiles wiggled out of his. Stiles bent himself over the edge of the tub he had just sucked Derek off on and presented his ass to Derek and Cora’s father. 

“You know I like coming with your fat cock in me.” Stiles moaned as Jared’s large hands gripped his hips and with a solid yank, he was sheathed inside of Stiles’ tight hole. 

“Oh I know,” Jared whispered into Stiles’ ear with a smirk before he began to thrust into the teen. 

“Mmm, yes, right there Mr. Hale!” Stiles moaned in pleasure as the older man’s large cock stretched him wide and hit against his prostate. 

“You just sucked my son off, but here you are. Begging for my cock like a whore.” Jared chuckled as he adjusted his hips and rammed into the teen who had to slap his hand over his mouth to muffle his cry as the elder Hale fucked him roughly. 

“I’m going to come in your slutty ass and then you are going to sit through dinner with us while you leak my come,” Jared grunted as the teen tightened around his length, Stiles let out a muffled whine as he nodded his agreement. Jared grinned sharply and gave a few hard thrusts before he let out a moan as his cock throbbed inside of the teen’s tight ass before he emptied his load into Stiles. 

Stiles gasped and shuddered as his cock spurted out his release, triggered by the older man coming inside of him. It was beyond hot and Stiles loved it, he loved getting fucked by Jared Hale while Derek’s cum was still coating his tongue. Stiles shuddered and whined softly when Jared pulled out of him and some cum followed. Stiles’ jolted when Jared smacked his ass and Stiles looked over his shoulder to see Jared doing his jeans back up.

“See you for dinner,” Jared winked as he slipped out of the bathroom, leaving Stiles open and dripping cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/


End file.
